Mates?
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: Lucy was curious about dragon slayers lovelives so she asked Gajeel. After hearing some information she decides to give up on Natsu and find someone else. And Natsu? He is not pleased with the situation at all.


**Helloo! Siberian Tangerine back with a new Nalu story ^_^**

**God this story has been much work but since there has been a lack of Nalu moments in both the Manga and Anime, I decided to write some of my own / And as usual I do not own Fairy Tail and it's characters (sadly enough). Enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was a normal, rowdy day at Fairy Tail.

People were drinking and fighting, choosing jobs or just hanging around enjoying each others company.

But one of the members wasn't as rowdy as the rest since she had other stuff on her mind. That's right, Fairy Tails own celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia was sitting at one of the tables in deep thoughts.

And she was thinking about none other than Fairy Tails infamous salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

Sighing, she went up to one of the other dragon slayers and sat down across him.

"What do you want bunny girl?" Gajeel Redfox turned his red eyes in her direction.

"I want to ask you some things about dragons and dragon slayers if you don't have anything against that." Lucy answered him as politely as she could.

"Oh? And what do I get from telling you that kind of stuff?" Gajeel smirked at her. Wonderful, he just had to be like that.

"God, you are so irritating! Fine. I'll dance when you perform for about a week."

"A month." Gajeel countered.

"Two weeks, and if you don't agree with me then I'll tell Levy chan that you stalk her on some missions." Lucy smirked as Gajeels eyes narrowed.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

Lucy leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "I read a book yesterday about dragon princesses, what's that?"

"Dragon princesses?" Gajeel looked confused. "What the hell is that?"

"Well the book said that all dragons had a princess that they guarded with their life and never let go and stuff." Lucy blushed a bit thinking about the intense words she had read in the book.

"Oh _THAT_! It's our mates." Lucy was baffled.

"Your what?"

"Our mates. That is a person that the dragon or the dragon slayer loves and protects." Gajeel started to look uncomfortable with the conversation.

_Mates huh? That sound pretty extreme_ Lucy found herself thinking.

"So how does a dragon know who is his mate?"

Gajeel pondered for a minute. "It's not easy to put it in a simple way, they just know. And once a mate is decided then the dragon won't look at anyone else. The dragon or the dragon slayer might have small feelings for someone who is not their mate if they haven't found her but it's not real feelings and if the mate shows up, they loose interest in everyone else."

Lucy felt her heart drop down her stomach. She quickly stood up and thanked Gajeel for the information. _Not that I needed the last part. Does that mean that Natsu will never love me? _Her heart clenched in her chest at the thought, god that hurt! But if Natsu was out of her reach shouldn't she try to find someone else? Lucy thought about it for a while.

"Yeah why not. I'll just go out and try to think about something else." She quietly whispered to herself.

"Heeey Luce! Wanna go on a mission?" Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when Natsu slung his arm around her shoulder.

"N-N-N-NATSUU! DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

Lucy screamed high while she backed away as far as she could. The last thing she needed right now when she had decided to get over him was to actually meet him.

Natsu pouted when he saw her back away. "No need to scream like that."

When she saw his cute pout Lucy almost gave in and accepted his invitation but she quickly found herself. _Stupid Lucy! Leave already!_

"S-sorry I can't. I have an appointment so why don't you go with someone else?"

"Whaaat? Come on Lucyy just ignore that stupid appointment and go on a mission with meee!" Natsu whined at her but she didn't budge.

"Sorry Natsu but maybe next time okay?" She quickly apologized and took of.

"What's with her?" Natsu asked Happy who had flown in halfway of the conversation.

"Maybe she ate a bad fish?"

Natsu sighed, he really wanted to go on a mission with Lucy. It had been so long since they went by themselves, they were always accompanied by Erza and Gray and sometimes Wendy, Charle and Juvia.

"Oooh boy pinky you are in trouble." Natsu looked over to a smirking Gajeel who clearly had watched the entire situation.

"What is it Metal head?" Natsu frowned, he wasn't in the mood for kicking Gajeels ass.

"I'm just telling you that you should make things clear with Bunny girl if you don't want her to run away with someone else."

"Make what things clear?" Natsu growled lowly at Gajeel. He clearly had said something unnecessary to Lucy.

"Don't tell me that you haven't told her anything yet? She is your mate idiot! I can smell it on the two of you for fucks sake!"

Natsu growled louder. "Well what the hell do you want me to say huh? Hey Lucy you belong to me and can never be with another guy. She would scream her head off and then get Erza to beat the crap out of me!"

"Well by the look on her face when I told her about mates and the fact that she had researched a lot on her own, she wouldn't mind being yours."

That made Natsu shut his mouth. Lucy wouldn't mind being his? She might like him the way he liked her? Not that his feelings were limited to like, heck they were a million times stronger than that.

"See you later metal head! I'm going to find my mate!" Natsu dashed off but he stopped in the guild entrance and shouted "Happy you can stay over with Wendy and Charle tonight, I'm gonna be busy!" He grinned at his partner who replied with a "Aye sir!" before he rushed out on the streets, tracking down Lucy's scent. He would definitely tell her.

Meanwhile, Lucy was seated in a bar at one of the popular clubs in Magnolia.

She wore a short dark blue dress without straps. Her hair was let loose and the tips curled softly against her shoulders.

Sadly enough she wasn't in the mood for this anymore.

Men had flirted with her ever since she came but the majority of them had spent their short conversation ogling at her body or in worst cases trying to touch her.

_Ugh I've had enough with this. Why can't guys be more sensible and stop looking at my breasts. Why can't I find a guy who like my personality like Natsu do? _Lucy stopped her thoughts and shook her head furiously, she had to stop thinking about him. Nothing would ever happen between them because Natsu had a mate somewhere in the world who would be his everything one day.

She jumped off her chair and made her way to the exit, she needed a good nights sleep and Natsu was probably out on his mission so she didn't have to worry about finding him and Happy in her bed.

She leaned her back against the wall outside the club letting the evening air cool her down.

"Hey there young lady why are you standing here all alone?"

Lucy looked over to see a guy in her age stand a few meters from her.

He was really handsome and he smiled politely at her. His dark chocolate brown hair flowed in the breeze and his forest green eyes focused on her face and not her body, something she clearly appreciated.

"It's really hot in there, I just needed a moment to cool off." She answered with a smile. He seemed like an okay guy so why not have a conversation with him?

"Are you from the Fairy Tail guild?" Lucy looked down to see that he was staring at her right hand.

"Oh. Yes I am. My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Kevin Leefoster. Pleasure to meet you." Kevin smiled at her and took her right hand with the Fairy Tail mark and placed a soft kiss on it.

Lucy blushed, no one had kissed her hand like that ever since she ran away from home and abandoned her social status.

"Pleasure to meet you too Kevin san. Do you live here in Magnolia?" Without her notice, Lucy had started talking in a very polite way. A part of her ladylike personality that seemed to have survived.

"No I'm just here for a few days but meeting you might make me want to stay here permanently." Kevin gave her a wink and she giggled but before she could give a flirtatious answer someone roared from a distance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LUCY?"

Natsu came flying in front of her with both his fists on fire and he stared at Kevin with that glare that he only used on his enemies.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Kevin stood with his back straight but his voice showed a hint of fear. Not that Lucy could blame him, she would be really scared if Natsu stared at her like that.

"I'm Fairy Tails Salamander and YOU are soon a pile of ash!" Natsu growled at Kevin and Lucy could see some dragon scales form on his face. He was clearly angry, but why? Kevin was a nice guy and they had just talked. It was not like he had tried to molest her or something.

"Natsu calm down! Kevin san hasn't done anything wrong. Why do you want to beat him up? Are you crazy?" Lucy grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly.

He was so muscular and his skin felt really hot, plus that the scales made him look really sexy. She had to try really hard not to drool over him.

_No no nooo! Lucy you idiot stop thinking like that!_

Natsu didn't listen at all, he just stared Kevin down with his dark eyes.

"Hey asshole if I ever see you near MY mate then I won't hesitate turning you into dust. Now SCRAM!" He shouted angrily at Kevin who looked like he would shit his pants any minute.

"S-s-sorry! I'll be leaving." He mumbled before taking off as fast as he could.

Lucy stood there totally dumbfounded and her mind was in chaos.

_Wait did he just call me his mate? But he never showed any interest in me._

"Um Natsu?" She quietly called out for him and he turned around. His scales were still there but his eyes weren't angry anymore, he looked rather regretful.

"Sorry Luce, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get all angry but he was talking to you and he looked like he wanted you so..." His words came out fast and uncontrolled and it made Lucy smile.

"It's okay you stupid dragon." She softly touched the scales on his face.

"But next time you might want to take it a bit easy okay?" She moved her hands up in his hair and played with it.

"There won't be a next time."

"Huh?"

"I'm not letting anyone near you again. You can scream at me as much as you want but I'm not gonna let some strange guy come and take you because you are MINE, and MINE alone." Natsu finished his speech by claiming her lips as his.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, he had just called her his and now he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and it felt sooo good.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much passion as she could, her fingers were tangled in his pink locks.

Natsu enjoyed the kissing too. Finally he got to taste his mate.

He slid his tongue inside her mouth and coaxed her tongue to play with his.

Lucy moaned softly and flushed red when she heard the sound that had slipped out of her. _My god he is a good kisser! I don't want to stop this but we're in public, people can see._

She carefully moved her lips away from his and had to try hard not to mourn over the loss of them.

Natsu had circled his arms around her and he leaned in until their foreheads bumped together.

"You know you are my mate?"

"Yeah."

"You know that means I'm not letting you be with some other guy than me?"

"Mhm."

"I'm going to be very possessive over you."

"I don't mind."

"You will be mine for the rest of your life."

Lucy smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That doesn't sound too bad actually."

Natsu smiled at her with that big goofy grin he usually had. "Then it's settled that you are my mate. And I get to officially roast any guy that comes near you."

"Hey! That last part is a bit too much. The guys in the guild can at least get to talk with me."

"Hmm as long as they don't do anything else." Natsu looked completely serious.

Lucy sighed, he wasn't kidding when he said that he would be possessive.

"But wait a second, Gajeel told me that a dragon slayer instantly recognizes his mate and we have been friends for quite a while now..."

"Well I didn't want to freak you out. I mean you would probably think that I was nuts if I came up to you as a complete stranger and told you that you belonged to me. I wanted to take it slowly and let you get to know me."

Lucy's mouth was hanging wide open. "Who are you and what have you done to my Natsu?"

"Hehe you just called me yours." Natsu kissed her forehead softly.

"Come on let's go home, I'm freaking tired and your bed is comfy."

"Who said that you get to sleep with me?" Lucy blushed even though they had slept together for so many times now.

"Aaaw come on Luce. Admit that you like it."

Lucy didn't answer but when they came home to her apartment she cuddled up to him in her bed and gave out a content sigh.

"Good night Natsu." She mumbled before falling asleep.

"Good night MY Luce." Natsu whispered and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

_Seems like I owe that stupid Metal head one for this._ He thought before his eyelids closed and his mind was somewhere far away with Lucy.

His very own mate.

* * *

**Aaand there you have it! Hope it could satisfy some Nalu cravings.**

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel for this but I'm not really sure yet, if you have any ideas then tell me.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review kay?**


End file.
